New trouble or hope?
by Ultimation
Summary: As Ara tries to find her brother, she meets the elgang. As Chung finds out about that Ara is Ran's sister, the one who corrupted his father how does he react? As Chung and Ara grow closer they find what's truly important to them. ChungxAra hints of ElswordxAisha and RavenxRena. My first story and sorry I suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone this is my very first story on fanfiction :D**

**Aisha: Welcome ^_^**

**Rena: Glad you're here today :)**

**Eve: So am I**

**Ara: I'm new too! hehe**

**Chung: Hello new person xD**

**Raven: Sup**

**Me: x) thank you for the warm welcome everybody!**

**Elsword: Hey wazzup. NOOB! XD**

**Eve: HEY! welcome him, even though he may be noob.**

**Me: -_- I'm right here ya know. **

**Elsword: Don't worry I'll show you not to be a noob with the proper adequate.**

**Everyone but Elsword: =_= but in almost every story you're stupid and clueless.**

**Elsword: So you're calling me stupid now huh? HUH?**

**Everyone but Elsword: uhhhh yeah pretty much :D**

**Elsword: DX YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!**

**Me: don't worry I won't make you stupid in my story. **

**Elsword: get away from me you noob.**

**Me: Well gee thanks now I am going to make you stupid. :)**

**Elsword: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Eve: *Slaps Elsword* shut it Eldork you're being annoying **

**Aisha Rena and Ara: *giggles* Lol seeing Eve slap Elsword is so fun**

**Chung and Raven: O_O ELSWORD! *Runs towards elsword but stops before they get there* meh he'll be fine :D**

**Elsword: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Chung: hey wanna play some video games?**

**Raven: Sure I'm up for it what are we playing?**

**Chung: Black Ops two**

** Girls: ewwwwwwww**

**Chung and Raven: what? **

**Girls: Those games are all bloody and EVERYTHING**

**Chung: -_- we kill monsters all the time**

**Raven: And you guys have made us bleed more times then I can remember.**

**Girls: WE'LL MAKE YOU BLEED AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!**

**Chung: D: but I'm the nice person with the pikachu ears C: wait where's Raven?**

**Raven: RUN FOR IT! *running towards Velder***

**Chung: O_O CRAP *blows up***

**Me: NUUUUUUU I need him for my story**

**Everyone but me and Chung: o.o what's your story about?**

**Me: this is gonna be ChungxAra mainly, but hints of AishaxElsword and RavenxRena will be included.**

**Eve: What about me? D:**

**Me: Oh you're CBS so you don't have any emotions :)**

**Eve: I HATE YOU! *slaps me***

**Me: OWWWWWW now I feel like Elsword :**

**Aisha: *revives Chung***

**Chung: whew thanks Aisha I didn't have any rez left :P**

**Ara: Yay! I'm going out with Chung!**

**Chung: O_O WHAAAAA**

**Ara: *chases Chung***

**Chung: OH CMON * starts running again***

**Me: : enjoy my first story!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight (15 years old)**

**Aisha: Battle Magician (14 years old)**

**Eve: Code Electra (14 years old)**

**Ara: Little Hsien (15 years old)**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian (15 years old)**

**Raven: Sword Taker (16 years old)**

**Rena: Combat Ranger (15 years old)**

**All characters will be second jobs after the story progresses. **

****Chapter 1

A New Face, A new Threat

**Ara POV**

****I made my way onto the ship, with my luggage and spear across my back. I didn't have much I was taking with me to Hamel, but I didn't need much. I stood on the deck, leaning against the rail, look at the city of water. Hamel. Taking a whiff of the ocean smell, I just stared off into the distance, awaiting my arrival in Hamel. _Arren. I will rescue you. I promise._

**Chung POV**

****An alarm woke me from my dreamless sleep, and I finally willed myself to get out of the bed. I rolled out of bed and wearily put on some casual clothes for the day: Sweats, and a plain sky blue t-shirt. We didn't have any missions for the day, so it didn't really matter. As I walked past my desk in my room, I saw my father's research. I smiled. Even if my father was taken over, I believed he was still helping me. Wherever he is now. I stared at the ground, my face dark. I wasn't able to save my father... I quickly snapped out of it, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I splashed some cold water on my face, and combed my hair in it's usual hairstyle. I then walked downstairs, heading for breakfast, where my friends would be waiting for me.

I walked downstairs in my mansion, as we were resting in Hamel, after a distress call we received from Velder.

"Morning Chung" Elsword said while holding a ball of fire in his hand, practicing his magic.

"Morning sleepy head, hopefully this breakfast with all of your favorites will wake you up" said Rena with a big smile on her face, as usual, cooking breakfast. I stared down what might be the most amazing breakfast I will taste in my entire lifetime.

"Wowwww thank you Rena!" I exclaimed just wanting to scarf it all down at that very moment. Waffles, stacks of pancakes, crispy bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, 3 different kinds of cereal, and finally some refreshing orange juice.

"We were waiting! All because of you my stomach is growling as much as Eldork's does over some pringles.

"Hey! pringles are delicious thank you very much." Elsword snapped.

"Well why don't you start eating more healthy like have some granola bars once and a while" Aisha said.

"Granola bars aren't healthy either!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah I do! I am representing all the pringles who have supported me in my hunger."

"Ugh you are such an idiot they're UNHEALTHY!"

"Well I'll prove you wrong, and you'll finally appreciate my awesomeness"

"You're so annoying! Pringles are unhealthy and you know it!" the battle magician said in fury. As they continued arguing, I was planning what I would eat first, and last, and how much I should eat so I could have a taste of everything and not get full.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! WE'RE IN CHUNG'S HOMETOWN AND HAVE GIVEN THE PRIVILEGE TO STAY IN A ROYAL FAMILY'S HOME! WE NEED TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Rena screamed at the top of her lungs not paying attention to the pancakes that were burning now. Elsword and Aisha shrunk down into their seats in fear, as they all knew what Rena could do when she was mad.

"I'm sorry Rena I didn't mean to make you mad" Elsword whispered.

"Me too I was just looking out for Elsword that was all. Both of them blushed after they said that and looked away from each other trying not to make eye contact."

"Ohhhhhhhh you're blushing Aisha!" Rena said as she giggled covering her mouth with her hand. Raven leaned back in his chair and finally spoke.

"Wowww Elsword your face matches your hair." Raven smirked as he blushed harder.

"Oh shut up guys" Aisha and Elsword said in unison.

"Besides I was only looking out for Elsword because I knew he was going to get fat like William one day." Aisha regained her normal teasing mode, and laughed when Elsword started saying comments about her remark.

"Okay guys, let's dig in!"

I started eating right away after Rena said we could eat, and started to eating all the food I could eat before anyone else could take it all. All of us were trying to get as much food as possible, knowing it wasn't going to last long. Soon, all the pancakes and waffles were gone in minutes.

"Don't worry guys, I have more where that came from!" Rena brought out some burnt pancakes she made when yelling at Elsword and Aisha. "Oh. I don't remember that happening" a puzzled look on her face. Everyone groaned that there weren't any more left that were edible. They started eating the rest of the food more slowly this time. " It's all right guys, I'll make more!" Rena got to work on her cooking, but nobody really was paying attention. I was more worried about stuffing my face with the food I had right now. Rena was seriously a good cook. Suddenly, we heard a bang coming from outside, and the people of Hamel were suddenly in a panic. Everyone jumped up, out of their seats in instinct that something was wrong.

"What the heck is going on?" Raven yelled unsheathing his sword.

"Are demons attacking? I though we took care of all of them in the town!" Elsword said.

"I am scanning the area, and yes there are indeed monsters attacking the town. But they seem to be chasing a human life form." Eve said.

"Crap, I have to go get my destroyer in my room! Please protect Hamel... Please I don't want it to happen again..." I looked down feeling sad again remembering my father.

"Don't worry man we got you covered."

"Yeah don't worry, with all of us Hamel will be safe and protected." Raven and Elsword said. Aisha and Rena gave him reassuring pats on the back.

"We must move quickly! I see a growing number of demons in the Hamel capital!"

"Okay I'll catch up with you guys! Go!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs to my room as fast as I could, skipping 3 steps at a time, rushing to get my destroyer to protect the town I held close to my heart. I quickly found my destroyer, and put on my armor. Activating the elshard in my armor, I quickly checked outside my bedroom window. There were indeed demons invading the captial, and I could hear shouts and my friends holding them off. I sprinted down the steps once again, and went through the back door. The capital was in complete chaos. If it wasn't for my friends, the demons would have probably destroyed a lot of things by now. I had to help them. I ran outside, activating my berserker mode right away with no hesitation. I shot demons, pounded them with my cannon. All this energy flowing through me, I made haste to destroy monsters left and right, as fast as possible. I was quickly cornered by some demons. I had to react fast.

"Chaos Cannon!" I shouted firing missiles from both sides of my destroyer, making total chaos as demons flew away. As I destroyed all the demons from the south side of Hamel, I checked to see if any of my friends needed help. Elsword and Aisha were working together, blasting enemies away with magic. Raven and Rena, using range and melee to deliver powerful attacks. But then... what about the West side!? I sprinted again ignoring the burning in my lungs as I ran all the way across the capital, checking the west side. There I saw a girl with long jet black hair, with a long spear, fighting away then enemies, but was slowly wearing down. She had bruises all over her body, scratches, and I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. I ran towards the girl, but half way there, I stumbled, and my head started to hurt. _What is this feeling? _I thought clutching my head in pain. _I feel like I've seen her before... but where? Is it a good thing? or a bad thing? _I willed myself to stand up, and unleashed my most powerful attack.

"CARPET BOMBING!" I shouted, and the girl turned and looked at me. She had hazel eyes, and was very beautiful. Even with all the scratches and some blood, she looked very pretty. She had white stockings on, and orange royal looking clothing on. Soon all the demons around her were killed and she rushed to meet me. Still something about her didn't seem right even if she was pretty.

"Hey are you okay? Hello? Wait!" Was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.

**Ara POV**

I finally made it to Hamel, and I was amazed. It was so bright and colorful. Just vibrant. I walked through the streets, in awe of the architecture and colors. Even my dynasty was not as bright as this. I decided to try and find an inn or hotel to stay at before I would look for my brother. But honestly it seemed nothing was wrong. I couldn't believe my brother was here. Everything just seemed perfect. But nothing is perfect and I should have known that. I walked through the Resiam outskirts, occasionally killing some demons. I was trying to find my way to the capital, when something stopped me. Something was almost above me. Crashing down. I jumped to the side and rolled, spear at the ready, scanning the area for the enemy. There I saw a big demon, bigger than the others, and it was floating.

"Haha, quick reflexes little girl, I see you're a martial artist too" He said in a deep voice.

"Who are you! And how are you able to communicate!?" I yelled, not scared one bit, underestimating him.

"Already skipping to introductions? I am the shadow master, and I have taken over the Resiam outskirts, and will kill anyone who stands in the way of master Ran.

"Who is this Ran and what does it have to do with me!" I yelled.

"Ha! Idiot. You will know. OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I flicked his wrist, and summoned different kinds of demons to aid him in battle. I got into my fighting stance and charged. The shadow master was just standing there as I eliminated all his allies.

"It seems you know how to fight then. You will never stand a chance against me though! I will now be your opponent." I charged again recklessly, but before I could reach him, he yelled something.

"Soul link!" He said grasping me in a shadow, slowing down all my movements. I suddenly felt weaker and I couldn't keep up with the pace I was in right now.

"Are you feeling weaker? Well I'm getting stronger at the minute." He laughed. I tried fighting back, but it was just too strong. I started panicking. _NO! It can't end like this. I have to find my brother! i Bet Ran is the one who turned him into a demon! _I knew it wouldn't end this way. So I did the only possible solution. I ran. I had to get to the capital. If I could, no doubt somebody there could help me. I would hate to bring the monsters into the capital. But I need to find my brother.

"Chase after the girl!" The shadow master yelled. More demons were summoned as I ran towards a large building that was visible from my locations. _That has to be the capital._ I ran as fast as I could, jumping, leaping, ignoring all the demons I met along the way. I took the risk and glanced behind me. The shadow master was nowhere to be seen, but I had a whole army of demons in pursuit. I willed myself to run faster, and now I could see for sure that the capital was this direction. I arrived at the capital, tired, desperately looking for someone to help me. The demons started invading the capital. I felt guilty. I brought the monsters into the capital. The people of Hamel were panicking, wondering why demons could invade a place they saw was safe. I had no choice but to fight back again. If I was going to die, I would die fighting. I was fighting in the center of the capital, and the red knights came to my aid. But many of them were killed off. I felt helpless. I was going to fail. I wouldn't find my brother and bring him back home. I started to cry. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Into your homes! everyone! run to safety! We can handle this!" I turned around at the source of the voice. It was a red haired boy, who looked around the same age as me. He had a strong build, and in one hand a sword. Another hand, was fire. I gasped. _Is he... a Rune Slayer? I thought they were wiped out and their teachings were destroyed!" _I had no time for guessing games. More people came out of a very large house, weapons at the ready. I saw a man with a sword, with a rough look, and a robotic arm. An elf, with a bow in her hand, jumping from building to building. _Oh my god an elf? I thought they were wiped out too!" _I saw a girl with bright purple hair, who seemed to be a magician and I seemed to recognize her. _That's Aisha! She is one of the best magicians in the world! And so young too! _Finally I saw someone with an emotionless face, scanning the area. These 5 people, were destroying all the demons by themselves! I watched as they displayed some of the finest killing techniques I've ever seen.

"Storm Blade!"

"Magical Make-up!"

"Bloody Accel!"

"Violent Attack!"

"Thousand Star!"

They didn't seem to be tired at all, and they kept wiping away the demons. They started to split up in different directions, but I could tell they forgot to cover the west side. With new hope, I rushed to the west side, energy filling me again, There were demons destroying shops, and hotels, and I quickly started fighting back. It was going well for a while, until they kept coming. The demons seemed to be entering the capital from this side. I slowly grew tired again, shouting for help, but nobody hear me. I thought all hope was lost again, but a sharp sound of a cannon firing got my attention.

"CARPET BOMBING!" A flare was sent up into the air an I turned around. I saw a VERY cute boy with blonde hair, some sort of armor, with pikachu ears. He was clutching his head and one attack killed off them all. I ran to his side.

"Hey are you okay? Hello? Wait!" I yelled before he collapsed. I looked around. No demons. I figured it was safe so I picked him up, and started walking back again. I assumed he was with those group of people who I saw earlier so I tried to find one of them. I looked down at his face, perfectly fine, but he collapsed. He looked very handsome as well when he was sleeping. He looked like a prince. _He saved my life. I owe him one._ I walked back towards the mansion, where the group of people were talking.

"Where is he? Could he have been fighting the monsters somewhere else?"

"I heard cannon shots, he must still be alive"

"Should we look? What if he's heading back here and he doesn't see us?" I went into a jog as i called them over.

"Hello! Excuse me? Is this who you're looking for?" All their heads turned and their eyes widened to see the boy knocked out.

"CHUNG!" They all yelled running over to me. They checked him all over, checking his heartbeat.

"Where did you find him?" The girl with the bow asked. I told them everything. I felt I could be open to them, telling them that I came here to find my brother, how I met the shadow master, and demons attacking. I told them he saved my life, but afterwards fell unconscious. They all smiled.

"That's Chung for you. Always trying to protect people." The red haired boy said. _So his name is Chung. That's a nice name. _

"Oh I'm Elsword"

"Rena"

"Raven"

"Eve"

"Aisha"

My eyes widened as I heard Aisha's name. So she was the magician. But the others have so much skill in combat. It's remarkable.

"Thank you for helping me, my name is Ara Haan." I bowed. "I owe you my thanks.

"Thank you for helping out Chung, this is his hometown, so he is extra protective" Aisha said. I handed Chung over to Elsword, and picked him up gently.

"Hey if you have nowhere to stay tonight, why don't you stay with us? I bet Chung wouldn't mind. Rena said.

"You must be tired!" Aisha gave me a warm smile

"Thank you I am very grateful for you help!" I bowed again, and smiled back. These people had so much potential and ability, and were very kind too.

"Okay then we'll show you the way, but I'm guess you won't need any directions, Chung's house is the biggest in the city. My jaw dropped when we entered the house. Elsword put Chung on a couch, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. My new friends seemed to recognize this.

"Hey it's now big deal really, Chung is just the kind of person who always wants to help. Aisha said.

"Okay if you say so... I'm sorry for your friend though."

"Like I said I bet he'll understand. " Rena smiled and I smiled back. These people were truly kind.

"Stay as long as you want Ara!"

"I'm about to make dinner, why don't you sleep? You can sleep in Chung's room for now since we're gonna keep an eye on him here. Go upstairs, to the second floor, take a left, walk all the way down the hall, and you'll see Chung's room." Rena giving me directions.

"Okay I will try thank you again! I owe you my thanks,"

"No problem! See you in a but Ara! Rena makes the best cooking!" Elsword said. His stomach growled, and everyone laughed. I then walked up stairs to find Chung's room. I stared at the beautiful paintings lined up on the wall. I found Chung's room and stepped inside. It was a very large room, with sky blue paint, and many other things decorated it. I explored around without thinking, reading things, and looking at pictures. I went over to his desk, and found a very interesting book that looked very old. It had some sort of research to improve this special elshard. I was stunned by the amount of work here, and I recognized some of the things here on Chung. I figured I would ask him about it later when he wakes up. I hopped on his bed. It smelled very nice, and I cuddled into his blankets. _I hope Chung is as nice as his friends. He's really handsome too._ I blushed at the thought and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, nice cozy and warm thanks to my new friends.

**Me: And that's chapter one! Sorry it was so short**

***Ara still chasing Chung***

**Chung: PLEASE SPARE ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Raven: *reading***

**Rena: *making more pancakes***

**Eve: *checking moby and remy***

**Elsword *sleeping***

**Aisha: practicing magic**

**Ara: COME BACK! :D**

**Chung: *huff huff* PLEASE ARA!**

**Ara: you are mine Chung Seiker MINE! **

**Everyone else: O_O when did Ara get all lovey dovey**

**Me: hello guys back on topic?**

**Everyone else: oh yeah right.**

**Me:... well?**

***Ara stops chasing Chung***

**Everyone but me: whaaaa?**

**Me: *Facepalm* I asked you how my story was?**

**Elsword: sucks. Haha you're so noob :D**

**Ara: Your grammar stinks.**

**Rena: I don't want to be mean but Ara's right**

**Aisha: Yeah sorry ultima**

**Raven: Whatever I don't really care**

**Eve: According to my calculations you have made... 12124123410298730129873 grammar mistakes in this chapter.**

**Me: QQ YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!**

**everyone but me: ummmmmmmmmmm**

**Me: T_T **

**Chung: Don't worry you're my friend :D**

**Me: :D yay that's what I can do to my favorite character**

**everyone but me: :o Chung is your favorite character?**

**Me: yup I play IP :)**

**Eve: I HATE YOU NOW ULTIMA!**

**Raven: ME TOO IM ABOUT TO RAGE!**

**Me: D: whyyyyyyy? I'm sad again**

**Eve: IP's spam heavy stance**

**Raven: and LD**

**Me: :D I don't do those things I'm a true IP **

**Eve: ohhhhhhhh I bet you're lying.**

**Raven: yup totally lying**

**Me: WANNA PVP! LETS FIND OUT! OR I CAN MAKE YOUR CHARACTERS DIE! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT!**

**Eve and Raven: O_o uhhhhhh have some vitamins :D**

**Me: -_- seriously? **

**Eve and Raven: xD**

**Me: *takes out chainsaw* I'm giving you 5 seconds. And that's only because I'm giving Ara a chainsaw too to chase Chung.**

**Chung: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Ara: awww thanks ultima **

**Me: ^_^ no problem Ara**

***Chung, Raven and Eve start running***

**Me and Ara: *puts on face mask* Let's go Ara :)**

**Ara: yes we shall, hey Aisha can you play some unfitting music?**

**Aisha: Sure thing! *speakers appear out of nowhere**

**Me: O_O WHOAAAAAAAA**

**Aisha: *facepalm***

**Me: Okay let's chase them now. **

**Rena: Don't forget to review! help ultima out by giving tips and constructive criticism.**

**Aisha: review or you'll end up like Chung, Raven and Eve. *Points in the distance***

**Ara: COME BACK HERE CHUNG!**

**Me: IMMA KILL YOU! thanks for reading ^_^ **


	2. Their Past

**Me: :DDDDD I'm back again with another chapter here have some pie and cookies!**

**Everyone but me: O_O YOU CAN BAKE?**

**Me: No I bought it at the store, I wish I could though D:**

**Ara: Why are you in such a good mood?**

**Me: We had an early out from school because of snow :D**

**Chung: But... on early outs your school ends at 1:25**

**Me: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Everyone but me: you were playing elsword weren't you? **

**Me: uhhhhhh only a little bit x)**

**Everyone but me -_-**

**Me: But good news I got my C rank :D**

**Elsword: Ha! I bet you're just gonna never pvp again so you won't lose your C rank :P**

**Me: Nope in fact I pvped Eve and Raven yesterday to show them my IP :P**

**Eve and Raven: *lying on the floor unconscious* **

**Elsword =.= that doesn't count**

**Me: I'm serious! DX**

**Rena: I believe you :)**

**Me: ^_^ thanks Rena always know how to make someone feel better. Here have an extra cookie *hands her a cookie***

**Rena: YAY!**

**Elsword: wait you didn't give me any yet**

**Me: I ran out sorry that was the last one**

**Elsword: -_- You're eating some right now you have at least 50 more**

**Me: no I don't pfft what are you talking about *chews slowly***

**Everyone but me: *glares* GIVE US SOME MORE COOKIES ULTIMA!**

**Me: Okay let me tell you guys something. I bought these cookies with my own mon- HOLY CRAP!**

**Chung: DREAD CHASE!**

**Aisha: MAGICAL MAKE-UP!**

**Rena: SHARP FALL!**

**Raven: HYPERSONIC STAB!**

**Eve: THOUSAND STAR!**

**Elsword: SWORD FIRE!**

**Me: *gets the hell outta here* WHYYYYYYYY D:**

**Chung: SHOOTING STAR!**

**everyone but CHung: O_O WTF YOU'RE A SHELLING GUARDIAN!**

**Chung: SCARE CHASE! SHOOTING STAR! DREAD CHASE! CHAOS CANNON! SHOOTING STAR! **

**everyone but Chung: WTF IS GOING ON!**

**Chung: there that should keep him running until this chapter is finished :P**

**Aisha: wait where's Ara?**

**Ara: *eating cookies* yummy ^_^**

**Everyone but me and Ara: FUUUUUU *dives for the cookie box***

**Ara: all gone I ate them all xD**

**everyone but me and Ara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :/**

**Me: *running* HELP ME!**

**Aisha: Happy reading guys! **

**Me: -_-**

Chapter 2

Their Past

**Ara's POV**

I woke up from my sleep, feeling refreshed and energized. I stretched my arms and sat up in the bed. 6:15. Almost dinner time. _I wanna see that book again first that's really interesting. _I sat on his desk, flipping through the pages with curiosity, looking to see what I could find. I flipped the pages until I saw a picture. It was a very well taken photo, and there was one person I recognized. In the middle of two adults, were Chung, very young around 5 years old, holding a cannon. To his left was a beautiful young lady, who seemed to be his mother. Chung had her eyes. Sky blue. To the right was who I assumed to be his father. He was also very handsome, with a very nice smile, and darker blue eyes. What I noticed though, that he had puppy paw print pupils. I looked over at Chung, and saw that he too had those types of pupils. I thought about Chung, and now to me he just looked even more cute. I blushed, and flipped the pages again. This part seemed to be some sort of a photo album. I kept flipping the pages, glancing at different photos of Chung and his family. I flipped to this one page and saw Chung's father, with a face mask, and the same type of armor Chung had on before. Suddenly, I cringed and a sharp pain enveloped me. I fell to my knees, trying not to shout at the unbearable pain. I was now on my back now, and closed my eyes, wondering if this was because of the injuries I had from the battle in the capital. I then saw flashes of scenes. _What's going on? What are these images in my head? _I saw a battlefield. Many people were fighting, and the scene was dark. I tried to recognize the place, and I realized that it was Hamel. I've heard of this. About 2 years ago, Hamel was taken over by demons. And, their leader, was corrupted and taken over. I saw flashes of the battle. It was painful, watching all the citizens of Hamel die, and when I gasped. My brother. In Hamel. So I was right after all. But something was different. His eyes were blood red, he wore demonic clothing, with a powerful aura surrounding him.

"Arren! I'm right here!" I waved my hands and tried to run to him. But my legs wouldn't let me. I tried and tried, but I was immobile. I could just watch the scene play out before me. I saw demons being killed, and their killer: Chung's father. He smashed through the enemies lines with brute force and power. He killed everyone in his way. _Wow, so this is Chung's father. He has amazing strength! _He destroyed more monsters, and came face to face with my brother. _Wait why is he doing!? Is he attacking my brother? No! Wait! Stop! _I could only watch as they confronted each other.

"I have destroyed your army of demons, and we have more reinforcements on the way right now. Surrender, or face death," Chung's father said in authority. I knew my brother couldn't stand up to Chung's father. He was a good fighter, incredible at sword play. But I knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he went up against Chung's father.

"Hehehehe... Don't order me around fool! I can do whatever I please, whenever I please! I will destroy this capital, the heart of civilization. People will fear me, and then No one can stand in our way!" I was shocked. _M-my brother... H-he's a totally different person now... What happened!? ARREN! _

"I am Ran, master of darkness, and I shall put you out of your misery White Colossus. And your pathetic son as well.

"Shut up! I will defeat you, and never disgrace my son again!"

"He is a weakling. You may be strong, but your son is a complete failure. White wolf. Ha! I bet he's not smart either." My brother smirked as he said this, obviously enraging Chung's father.

"SHUT UP!" The white colossus charged forward, cannon at the ready, about to pound my brother until he was lying on the ground dead.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You fool! You don't know what you have gotten yourself into." As Chung's father charged recklessly, my brother lifted his hand, and with a flick of his wrist, two clones of Ran were summoned, rising from the ground like zombies. They contained the white colossus, holding back his arms, as he struggled to break free. Ran walked up to him, and laughed demonically.

"You never stood a chance, and now you shall pay the price." He stabbed Chung's father, and he winced in pain.

"Y-you... my son... will protect this city... he is... the white wolf."

"Father!" I knew that voice. It was Chung, rushing out of a building, tears in his eyes, seeing his father dying. "FATHER!"

"Fool. REVERSE GRAVITY!" Chung's father and his two clones started floating away, just out of Chung's reach. Chung tried to reach, but was too late.

"HAHAHAHAHA! yes... almost, your precious father is at the state where he will obey me, RAN!" Ran disappeared, and Chung was on his knees crying.

"CHUNG! LISTEN TO ME!" Chung looked up, his father slowly becoming different, his armor and face becoming darker and darker by the second. "Soon, my body will be taken over by darkness. If you see me again... Do not... do not hesitate to kill me."

"NO! I will save you father! You promised you would help me find my path, and we would protect Hamel together!"

"I'm so sorry Chung... I never did... I never did treat you fairly did I?"

"No! Father please... don't go!" Chung was weeping now, barely getting his final words out to his father."

"Please... it's up to you now... Protect Hamel... protect Elrios for the common good. Support the strong... defend the weak. I love you. " Chung's father was now coughing out black blood, slowly his voice becoming deeper.

"No... FATHER!"

I snapped out of my trance. My head was no longer hurting anymore, and I felt just fine. I stood up, and looked at the book in disbelief. _Arren... I get it now... you're Ran? You're Ran aren't you? _Rivers of tears made their way slowly down my face, accepting the truth. I cried slowly, but not only because of Arren. I cried mostly because of Chung's past. _It's my brother's fault that did this. Why... Arren... I made a promise and I will keep it. I will save you... And avenge Chung... _I wiped away my tears, and went to the bathroom to wash up. I checked the alarm clock. 6:25, I better get going. I went downstairs, getting a little but lost on the way down. As I was walking down the stairs, I could tell something was going on downstairs.

"Hey! You're awake! You scared us for a moment there Chung."

"Wow you've been out for at least 4 hours. What happened?"

"Whew don't do that seriously man." I smiled, Chung was awake! I ran downstairs, but before I got there slowed down, and slowly arranged my hair. I then entered the room. Chung was the first one to notice me. He was surrounded by everyone, asking him questions. When he noticed he was staring, he blushed and looked away. The rest of his friends turned towards the direction of Chung's eyes, and saw me.

"Ara!" Aisha said rushing towards me greeting another person who had just woken up.

"Hey Ara sleep well?" Elsword asked smiling with a ball of fire in his hand. _That fire... he has to be a Rune Slayer. _

"Hey Ara Chung just woke up too," Raven stated pointing at Chung. I blushed noticing his puupy paw print pupils for the first time in person. I slowly walked up to him, playing with my long hair.

"Hello Chung. My name is Ara Haan. Thank you for saving my life and letting me stay in your home." I bowed, getting my first good look at Chung. He was still in his armor, with a good build. His cannon was on a chair next to the couch where he was sleeping.

"Hey Ara! Nice to meet you my name is Chung Seiker and I welcome you to my home." He flashed an angelic smile and I blushed, playing with my hair some more. _He's nice like his friends. I should have known. _He held out his hand for me to shake, and a gracefully took it. He had a firm grip, I knew he would be strong. Suddenly I felt a waver in his strength, he let go, and fell to the floor, much like when I first met him and saw him in the capital.

"Ugh... I-it hurts... why..." He was on his back, rolling over, and mumbling to himself. Everyone was on one knee, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Are you hurt? Was it from the fighting?"

"Maybe you need more rest. Sleep as long as you like. I'll tell you when dinner is ready.

"Be more careful Chung! You shouldn't charge recklessly into battle like that." As everyone was asking him all sorts of questions, I could only think one thing. _Oh no. He knows. He knows about my brother. This is bad, what if we can't be friends? What if he doesn't like me anymore and starts to avoid me? _I bit my lip awaiting his answer. I just stood there worried about what he would say. _Idiot I should be worrying more about if he's okay or not what will he think of me. _I mentally slapped myself and joined the conversation.

"Are you okay? Was it something I said?" He slowly sat up holding his head and rubbing his eyes, using his other hand to support him while sitting up.

"N-no, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. It's probably from my injuries." _Lies. He I can't see anything. Not even a single scratch. Now I know he felt something when he shook my hand. _I looked down, but quickly wiped it away. I was afraid to help him up, afraid that the same thing would happen again. Fortunately, Elsword saved me and offered a hand. Chung took it, and got on his feet. He started to lose balance and his friends helped him stay on two feet.

"I-I need to go to my room. Sorry everyone. I don't think I'll be joining you for dinner. N-nice to meet you Ara. S-sorry you had to see me like this. Welcome to my home and Hamel,"Chung said breaking away from his friends and making his way upstairs. I felt so guilty. I knew something happened when we shook hands, and it was my fault. He looked perfectly fine until I came along. I looked down at the floor, slowly walking towards the dining table and sat down.

"Hey it's not your fault really, Chung just probably has some injuries and he feels sleepy," Aisha said sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Yeah you don't have to be so harsh on yourself," Rena looked at me with friendly eyes and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's just been through a lot, especially since we got here in Hamel. My calculations say nothing is wrong with him, he just needs some sleep," Eve stated. _I think she forgot to scan me and see where I come from... _This just made me more sad, but I forced a smile.

"Thank you everyone, I just owe Chung a lot for saving me." Elsword and Raven just nodded.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready, let's eat!" Rena exclaimed lifting everyone's spirits but mine. Everyone took their seats and helped set up the table. I helped too, placing napkins at every chair. Once the table was set up, Rena laid all the different types of food on the table, and even though I was feeling down, I was amazed. So much variety in the foods, and they all filled the room with a wonderful aroma.

"Okay everyone let's eat!" As everyone was eating quickly, talking and laughing, I just poked at my food. I ate some of it, and it was very good. I had never tasted anything so good in my life. But I just didn't feel like eating at the moment.

"Ara what's wrong? If you don't like the food I won't be offended I can order something from a restaurant if you'd like," Rena asked me in an innocent tone.

"No It's very good the best cooking I've ever tasted." I forced a smile. "I just don't really feel like eating right now, I'm not really hungry, I ate something before I came to Hamel."

"Oh okay that's no problem really, you can take the guest room right across from Chung's room while you're staying here," Rena said chewing on some lettuce.

"Thank you again, I'm sorry for having this food go to waste."

"Oh I'll take it! Elsword snatched my plate away and started eating the food that was left." Aisha slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot Ara could have eaten it another time you know! I'm sorry Ara Eldork here is just and idiot. sometimes"

"Hey! We've been over this I'm not _that _stupid."

"Uhhhh yes you are I bet if we went to school, you would fail at all your classes."

"I went to school back in Ruben, and I got straight C's."

"Hello idiot a C is BAD."

"No a C is average. And by the way, a B is bad."

"You know sometimes I just want to burn you or freeze you or something."

"Ha! Burn me it'll give me power."

"You only _use_ fire you're not immune you dummy!" As Elsword and Aisha continue to argue, Raven mouthed to me, _this always happens. _I giggled a little bit, and went to make my way upstairs. But I stopped before that.

"Hey Rena, do you think I could bring a tray of food to Chung in bed? He might be hungry so I at least want him to eat something."

"Oh good idea Ara thanks," Rena said. She prepared a tray of food for Chung, still warm. Elsword stopped arguing and turned to Rena.

"Hey you never let us eat in bed not fair!" Elsword almost shouted.

"He's been through a lot give him a break, I'll make an exception." Rena stuck her tongue out at Elsword as he started whining again. Rena turned back to me.

"Don't drop it and it's hot," Rena warned me.

"Okay thanks I'll be right back. I walked up the stairs, and opened Chung's room with one hand, and the tray of food in the other. I saw him on his bed, his face in his pillow. When he heard the door open he turned around and looked at me. I could tell he was crying. His eyes were red, and I could see dried tears on his cheek.

"Oh h-hey Ara, what's this?" He said trying to fix his hair.

"I-I have some food for you if you want if you're hungry," I said trying no to look into his eyes.

"O-oh thank you Ara, j-just set it down here." He pointed to a night stand next to his bed, and I set the tray down gently. _Should I tell him? No, then he might get mad. Idiot I have to I can't keep making him go through this pain without knowing what's wrong. _

"H-hey Chung can I tell you something?" Chung seemed to recover a bit, having a lighter face and blowing on some soup.

"Tell me I'm a good listener." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He patted an area next to him on his bed, and I sat down next to him.

"I hope you don't get mad at me but... I-I think you know R-Ran right?" I could tell Chung was saddened by this and looked down at the ground.

"Y-yeah I d-do... he destroyed Hamel two years ago and.. and corrupted my father." I could see his blonde hair over his eyes and he was trying not to look at me.

"W-well...I think I know why your head always hurts when you look at me... or make contact with me..."

"I-I'm listening."

"Well I-I'm Ran's sister. His real name is Arren Han and the reason I came here in the first place is because I was looking for him." I glanced at Chung and I could see silent tears dropping to the ground and his fists were clenched tightly. He started crying harder until he spoke.

"Y-you're his sister?" Chung asked voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry Chung... I'm so sorry... I started to feel tears rising too, but I blinked them back. I pulled him into a hug, and he accepted my embrace. I felt so guilty, my only concern was trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry Chung, I didn't mean for it to be that way.

"N-no It's fine. I don't hold a grudge." He wiped away his tears and looked up at me.

"I just need to move on and become stronger to protect people, so the won't suffer the same fate as my father." As he said this my spirits were lifted. _He still likes me! He understands... wow. He moved on after that, and even after he met me? I should try and move on too. _I let go of him and looked at him.

"Please don't cry, I hate to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours clouded with tears." I gasped, I didn't mean to say that. I blushed but kept looking at him. I was happy he was feeling better though, and laughed and scratched the back of his head. He blushed and I just had to giggle.

"Why are you giggling? Is there something on my face?" I laughed again. No you're just cute when you blush. He blushed a deeper shade of red and I quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and his eyes widened. I pulled him into another hug so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Thanks for saving me," I said.

"No it's no problem really, I'm feeling all better now thanks for telling me the truth. I'm not mad at all of you Ara it wasn't your fault." I smiled.

"Let's go downstairs and tell the others," I said.

"Okay, I'm feeling all better now." Just for effect, he punched the air and I laughed.

"Silly boy come on let's go." I said grinning ear to ear.

"All right all right I'm coming!" As we both made our way downstairs, everyone greeted Chung once again, and this time no collapsing, no fainting, and no trouble. Except I felt sad. I would have to be leaving soon. I know I wasted too much time here and have to continue to look for my brother. As Chung was explaining how I made him feel better and leaving out the part of being Ran's brother, I quickly interjected.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to be leaving."

"What why?"

"Already?"

"You can stay a little longer you know."

"No... I can't I have to find my brother, he's in trouble I know it." I bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you guys, and the care you have given me. I'll be off then. Thank you again." As I turned to leave Chung grabbed my arm.

"Wait Ara. Come with us. I know you can fight, and if you're looking for your brother we'll help you. I was stunned and looked at everyone else and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Ara you've been great company!" Aisha said

"And you managed to cheer Chung up, and from what he said you can fight too," Elsword stated.

"Yeah strength in numbers Ara," Raven said in his usual cold tone. I looked at Chung again. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"Okay. I'll join you guys! Please take care of me!" Everyone cheered and lifted me up on their shoulders.

"Welcome to the Elgang Ara!" Eve said

"Thank you everyone! I will do my best and become strong like you guys." I glanced at Chung and smiled. I blushed and finally, I had found a family. _I promise not to let you down you guys! _

**Me: *still running from homing missiles* WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! D:**

**Aisha: Dang that was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself.**

**Me: It wasn't even as long as my other one -_-**

**Rena: But you're getting better ultima! ^_^**

**Me: I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!**

**Elsword: But your grammar still sucks you noob :P**

**Me: -_- I'm about to DIE and you bring this up again?**

**Elsword: yup that's my job :D**

**Me: WHO THE HECK PAYS YOU TO SAY MEAN THINGS TO ME? I'm sad**

**Ara: His sister**

**Elsword's sister: yo**

**Me: WTF are you doing in my story?**

**Elsword's sister: giving my brother his check, he's done a good job these chapters.**

**Elsword: why thank you big sis**

**Ara: How many grammar mistakes now Eve?**

**Eve: 18384773. Improving *claps***

**Me: QQ I have bad grammar and I'm running for my life.**

**Chung: *walks in with book in his hand* Oh hey ultima how's life?**

**Me: CHUNG IMMA KILL YOU! **

**Chung: O_O okay I was just aski- **

**Me: *rams into Chung* you sent missiles after me T_T**

**Aisha: BINDING CIRCLE!**

**Me and Chung: :o what did you do that for? **

**Aisha: Everyone get out of the blast zone**

**Everyone but me and Chung: *Runs outside***

**Me and Chung: hey uhh Aisha what's with the countdow-**

**Aisha: METEOR SHOWER! **

**Me and Chung: FUUUU WHYYYYY WOULD YOU DO THAT? wait you're a BtM**

**Aisha: Chung was a ShG and he used Shooting star by the way I think those are still homing in on you**

**Me and Chung: CENSORED *blows up***

**Aisha: oops :P**

**Ara: If you guys review and give ultima some tips I'll use a Resurrection stone on him :D **

**Eve: Thank you for the people that have reviewed so far, hope ultima improved!**

**Rena: Constructive criticism is fine! **


	3. Feelings Revealed, Mission Time!

**Me:...**

**Everyone else:... It's been like a whole freaking MONTH WDF ULTIMA *takes out weapons and prepares to use skills***

**Me: QQ I'M SO SORRY! It's just that I thought my work was bad... and I don't think people were enjoying reading my stories...**

**Everyone else: T_T We're sorry Ultima we didn't know... **

**Girls: *Gives me hugs***

**Guys: *Pats me on the back***

**Me: ^_^ thank you for supporting me. I've decided to have another crack at it, even though my work is crappy.**

**Elsword: pfft it's not bad at all**

**Me: :D that's the first nice thing I've heard from you Elsword! I can't believe you actually said-**

**Elsword: IT SUCKS SO MUCH IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY! *runs away***

**Me: ._. shoulda known. **

**Everyone but Elsword and me: DON'****T WORRY WE SHALL GET REVENGE! **

**Me:... but he's already made it to ****Sweeden**

***Phone rings* **

**Elsword: SUCKERS!**

**Aisha: *facedesk* hold my hands guys I'll teleport us to Sweeden...**

**Chung: O_o YESSSS THAT'S WHERE THEY MAKE THE BEST CHOCOLATES! GOGOGOGO *Runs into a wall***

**Everyone but Chung, Elsword, and Me: *sigh* Picks Chung and throws him in the dumpster***

**Me: O_O WDF WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?**

**Everyone else: Because we always do it?**

**Elsword over the phone: Did you guys throw Chung in the dumpster again?**

**Rena: Yuppers and it's FUN! =P**

**Me: You guys are so mean...**

**Chung: *pops up from dumpster* ARA I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! Q_Q**

**Ara: Don't worry want me to give you a kiss?**

**Chung: HELL NO I WAS JOKING I WOULD RATHER LIVE IN A DUMPSTER!**

**Ara: *Dives in dumpster***

**Everyone else: *sigh* why did we even buy a dumpster?**

**Aisha: it was Elsword's idea**

**Chung: I HATE YOU ELSWORD!**

**Me: O.O okay then happy reading... I hope**

Chapter 3

Feelings revealed, and Mission time!

**Chung's POV**

A week has passed since Ara joined the Elgang. She took the room right across from me, and we see each other the most often. I can't lie, I think I was starting to like her. She was open, and talked to everyone, but we spent the most time together. I would blush, laugh, and we grew closer after each passing day. We would just talk, joke around and tease each other like we've known each other for so long. We also trained hard, trying to get stronger together. We've made a close bond after what she told me about her brother. I smiled thinking about all this sitting at my desk doing research to improve the Freitunier. I was studying, all these things I've read about before in the past.

"Whatcha reading there Chungy?" a voice behind me said. I jumped out of my seat, surprised at the sudden sound. I quickly turned around, only to find Ara smiling at me and giggling.

"Awww Ara what was that for?" I said whining. Inside though I know I actually liked Ara teasing me, I just loved seeing that beautiful smile across her face. "And seriously Ara, Chungy?"

"Yes Chungy, it fits you perfectly don't you think?" She smiled at me again.

"No it doesn't fit me perfectly," I pouted. Ara just stuck her tongue out at me, and came closer. Her shoulder brushed against my arm and I blushed. I sat back down in my seat and continued reading. She leaned over me while also reading parts of the ancient book.

"But seriously, what are you reading?" Ara asked innocent this time, out of curiosity.

"Oh this is a book that I found, and I think this is some of my father's old research. I used this research to develop explosives, that don't use fire." I pulled a grenade from my belt and showed it to her.

"See this is a grenade that doesn't use fire. Also I used the research to strengthen my Freitunier."

"Wow that's awesome. Your father is really cool." I looked down at the ground again, once again remembering that tragic day. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ara's face _very _close to mine. I blushed, hoping that the shadow we created from our faces being so close would shield it.

"I'm sorry Chung I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry."

"N-no it's fine really. No problem." I smiled at her, and Ara let out a sigh.

"Chung what am I going to do with you making me sad all the time! You're a bully Chung." Ara entered teasing mode and smirked. She flicked my forehead.

"Ow Ara that hurt." I said trying not to smile. I tried my best to fake a hurt face but she just turned around.

"Whatever you say Chung," Ara said. I knew she was smiling, she loved to tease me.

"By the way Ara, what time is it?" I asked, as I had just woken up from my peaceful sleep.

"Let's see... maybe you could turn around and look at your alarm clock behind you." She giggled as I spun around, clueless that there was a clock. It was already 7:45, I had to be at the dinner table for breakfast. "I came here to wake you up silly, but you were just reading it turns out, shame Chungy."

"Okay let's go downstairs, and please, that nickname really embarrasses me!" I blushed as she smiled.

"Let's go tell everyone else then!" She ran for the door, I could hear her footsteps on the hardwood floors in the hallway. It took me a while to figure out what was going on, and when I did, I raced after her. I could already see her going down the stairs, but I knew I could catch up to her. I jumped down flights of stairs, and when I finally caught up to her, I grabber her from behind, and picked her up, and spun her around so I could block the way to the dining room.

"No you don't Ara." I smirked as she tried to get around me, but with no success.

"Hmmmmmm, what will I ever do? Maybe this!" She suddenly jumped high above me, and when I tried to reach her, she used the wall to propel herself forward, getting ahead of me once again. I chased her down, amazed at her agility, and just natural skill. I caught up to her again, and this time, with no mercy. I started tickling her, and she started to laugh.

"No! Chung don't you dare!" I flashed a smile, and I started tickling her more. She began laughing hysterically, telling me to stop, in between of laughs. I loved her laugh, and It was funny seeing Ara giving in to this. Just then, I heard chuckles, and people laughing too, and I looked up. We made our way all the way to the dining area, and the rest of my friends were laughing, and chuckling. Ara and I quickly separated from each other, blushing.

"Ara, we told you to go wake Chung up not flirt with him!" Rena said laughing, leaning on Raven, who was also chuckling.

"Hahahaha, oh my god, that was too funny, good job Chung!" Elsword said laughing the loudest, banging his hands on the table, and choking on what he was eating.

"I knew something was going to happen between those two!" Aisha stated, as she noticed Ara and I becoming closer too.

"S-shut up it's nothing really, nothing is going on between us! I shouted, face red and trying to get a point across they wouldn't take. Even though Ara was very beautiful, I don't think I would be ready to start dating her. _Besides, I don't think she even likes me back... _I was about to say something else but Ara beat me to it.

"Y-yeah, there's nothing going on between me and Chungy." Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hands, and there was a silence. Everybody just started at each other, and I face palmed. Everybody but me started laughing, even Ara.

"Wow that's the funniest thing I've heard all day, Chungy? Now I know something is going on!" Elsword now had fallen out of his seat, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Elsword you idiot, it's only the beginning of the day!" Aisha said in between laughs.

"Ow it hurts I'm laughing so hard!" Raven now said, bringing in his lighted personality, surprising everyone at his sense of humor. Even Ara was laughing, and I could tell it wasn't fake. I crept away from the group, and started eating. I poured some milk in my cereal, and started eating. I had my hand on my face, and was deep in thought as I ate. _Do I really like Ara that much that I could ask her out? I've only known her for a week though... I need more time, hopefully she likes me enough too... _I kept eating, and and two bowls of cereal. While everyone kept laughing, and talking. As I was just about finished, everyone else just started eating. I got up to leave, my face now it's normal color, and walked out the door.

"I'm going to see if we have any missions for today! I'll be back!" I walked out the door before they even answered so they wouldn't tease me again. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and went to go see Penninsio.

**Ara POV**

I jumped over Chung, speeding ahead of him. I told Chung I was going to tell everyone else about the nickname I gave him, but I was just trying to get closer to him. I actually wanted him to chase me. He tried grabbing me in midair, but quickly used the wall to gain some extra height. I was on the move again, smiling to myself. This was fun. _Chung is just a fun person to be around. _Just then, I started laughing. I never told any of my friends yet, but I was VERY ticklish.

"Chung don't you dare!" I warned him, but I should have known, now that he knows I'm ticklish. He smiled at me. I always loved his smile. I forgot he was about to tickle me, and I let my guard down. He tickled me everywhere, and I started rolling around, and closed my eyes. Trying to escape. I was in a whole different world, I liked him tickling me too. It was just us and we were bonding. I then heard chuckling. Chung stopping tickling me, and I looked up. There stood Elsword, Aisha, Raven, and Rena laughing at Chung and I. All four of them teased us, and Eve just stood there confused, wondering why Chung tickling me to death was such a big deal.

S-shut up it's nothing really, there's nothing going on between us," his face red. I looked down at my feet, playing with my hair. It became a nervous habit after I met Chung. _I think I like Chung... But he just said he didn't like me that way. _I decided to play on the same side and joined in. Y-yeah there's nothing going on between me and Chungy. I covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what I just said. _No I wasn't supposed to say that... Now they're going to tease us even more and Chung will be humiliated. But Chungy is such a CUTE name for him! I mean look at his hair! It has little Pikachu ears! _I started laughing, and apparently everyone else did too. I glanced over at Chung, seeing him not laughing at all looking embarrassed. I wanted to feel sorry for him, but I couldn't he was cute when he was embarrassed. After we all stopped laughing and wiping the tears from our eyes, it seemed like Chung already finished his breakfast.

"I'm going to see if we have any missions for today! I'll be back!" He walked out the front door quickly shutting it behind him. After he left, we all ate our breakfast, talking about what just happened, and curious why we haven't had any missions for a while. I finished first, and walked up to my room, which now had a bed, orange paint, and some personal items I kept on a shelf to the right. I was laying on my bed, waiting for Chung to come back and give us a report, when Rena barged in, slammed the door behind her, and jumped on my bed. We bounced a little stunned, and when we finally stopped, Rena leaned closer to me and had a smile on her face.

"Ohhhhhhh Ara is falling for Chungy Seiker I see," She said knowing I did.

"N-no you're wrong I don't like him!" I started blushing and quickly turned away but it was no use.

"You're blushing! You're blushing! You don't like him you're in LOVE!

"Rena will you just shut up? come on I'm serious."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"B-because"

"B-because what?"

"Rena just shut up!" I blushed more thinking of him.

"Come on Ara just admit it. You like him. I know you do!" I started giggling a bit, and found that Rena was just your typical friend who wants to know every single thing about you. But i found myself comfortable talking to her. Even if it was about... Chung.

"Well... fine I admit I like him! But it's only been a week but I think I really like him he's just so cute with those Pikachu ears! And he's very nice and understanding." I could have just went on and on about him, and what I found out about him during the past week.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Rena started dancing around my room, flailing her arms around and jumping.

"Haha, I know right those Pikachu ears are so cute!" For a second, I felt a pang of jealousy, I thought Rena was very pretty, and Chung might like Rena. I had a decent size bust, but Rena's was HUGE. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Any girl would.

"You know I used to like him too. Back in when we we were trying to help the town of Bethma out." I then felt really jealous, until I processed that she said _used _to like him.

"But, I know someone else who has stolen my heart" She had a dreamy expression on her face, thinking about the person she liked.

"Who is it Aisha?" I said laughing really hard now, rolling on my bed kicking.

"Ara! Of course not I'm a girl!" She knew it was a joke and I liked that about her. She could always take a joke.

"Are you sure?" I said in between gasps for air.

"I'm sure! I swear!" She was laughing as hard as me now

"Okay but for real, I'm guessing... Raven? It's Raven! It was now her turn to blush, and she looked around suddenly finding my wall was interesting.

"Well... yes, since you told me you love Chungy Seiker." I felt bad for Chung, that everyone would tease him about it for a long time, but right now it was fun talking to Rena. She was about to say something else, when we heard the door open from outside.

"Hey guys! I'm back! And guess what? We have missions!" I heard people screaming from downstairs, and Rena and I rushed to meet them.

"Seriously we have missions?"

"No way! It's been way too long"

"Finally it was getting boring sitting around doing nothing."

I looked at Chung, and he smiled. Looks like he isn't mad about me for revealing my new nickname for him. _My first mission... Time to make my friends proud!_

We started to get our weapons and made preparations for the upcoming missions. Elsword and Aisha went to go get orbs, Raven and Rena went to go repair all our weapons, Eve stayed at the house trying to fix something in her systems. Chung and I went to go buy some pots.

"210 Injury (Health pots) and energy (mana) pots please!" (trying to make it sound more realistic because they don't have a health bar or mana system. XD) Chung handed the shop owner a crap load of ED. We then jogged back to the house to meet the others not wanting to waste all of our energy. Everyone was back already, and Raven and Rena quickly passed out all the weapons. Elsword, Aisha, Chung and I, passed out the items to everyone else.

"Finally, okay we're all set, what's the first mission Chung?" Elsword said on his toes, fighting the urge to run off to some random place and set it on fire.

"First mission is from Lucy. We have to gather materials from the Resiam Outskirts, and in return we will get 80,000 ED, and some free food! Chung exclaimed and my eyes widened to see 80,000 ED just for collecting some materials.

"Yeah! Let's get that 80,000 ED. Man why is Lucy such an idiot for giving 80,000 ED for just collecting materials?"

"Well maybe it's because they are for the towns people who can't take the risk of getting it themselves." Aisha stated making a valid point.

"It doesn't matter what the reason is, let's just go we're wasting time, Raven replied leaning against a sign to the marketplace.

"Okay let's do it to it, off to the Resiam Outskirts!" Elsword yelled. Everyone then jogged off to the Resiam outskirts.

It's been a while since I last been here, where I met the shadow master. Since then, the number of demons have grown. I was glad I had the rest of my friends, I don't think I would survive on my own. We crouched down scanning the area for the materials we were looking for.

"Anyone got a plan?" Chung said taking out a disfrozen and reloading his cannon.

"The materials we are trying to acquire are on the demon 'Shadow Sniper' I have scanned the area and it seems there are around 90 of them here," Eve said scanning for other possible solutions.

"Well that's perfect! We only need 30 of them so we don't even have to use much effort." I said, excited of my first mission.

"Move out!" Elsword commanded as he rushed towards the demons with everyone else hot in pursuit. We made mince meat out of the demons, Elsword and Raven hacking and slashing anything that came across their path. Aisha was using close range magic, and wasn't using much effort at all. Rena was using her bow and a series of kicks to support. Chung was in the back, supporting his team mates and covering them, occasionally throwing some grenades and using Dread Chase. In no time, we gathered all 30 Sniper scales.

"28, 29, 30! Okay we're done let's go talk to Lucy now." Chung said obviously feeling happy getting to go on missions again. And it was very fun for me too, my first mission was a huge success. We casually walked back into town, finding Lucy at work fixing up a necklace.

"Lucy! We gathered all the scales you wanted!" Aisha waved and Lucy waved back. We brought the materials and handed them over the the accessory shop owner.

"Thank you so much, with this the towns people can now create more weapons to defend themselves with!" Lucy thanked us, gave us our reward, and we bid farewell.

"Holy crap look at all this ED! And we barely did anything!"

"I know! Lucy is really generous."

"That's it, I'm going to Lucy now for my missions from now on." We were all talking while Chung was looking at some papers looking at the other missions. We finished all the other missions very quickly, having to kill a number of demons, assisting the Red Knights, and gathering more materials. We only had to use a few pots and orbs, but other than that we were doing very well. I was impressed on how well we were doing. We completed all the missions in no time, and so far having earned a total of 300,000 ED. Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared down all the ED they had. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, and we were already on our final mission.

"Okay guys final mission! Wow that was fast," Chung said.

"Yes! man we still got it!" Elsword did a fist bump with Raven, who smiled a little.

"Okay what is our last request?" Eve said in an emotionless tone.

"Let's see here... Hmmmm we better be careful guys, Penninsio says that this mission will be very challenging. We have to eliminate the shadow master." I suddenly became scared, facing the shadow master again, who almost killed me. I know he had extreme power, and could easily kill any of us. But I didn't want to worry anyone, so I kept my mouth shut. Chung seemed to notice the expression I had on my face, and gave me worried look. I mouthed to him, _I'll tell you later._ We then started to head back to Resiam outskirts, where hopefully we would survive. We fought through waves of demons with no effort, and was searching everywhere for the shadow master.

"Man where the heck is this guy? How are we supposed to eliminate the shadow master, if we can even freaking find him?" Elsword threw his arms up in frustration, as we were searching for an hour while fighting demons.

"We gotta keep looking guys, we have to protect Hamel. Also the reward is huge too. 100,000 ED," Chung stated. We kept looking for anything we can find. We threatened demons to tell us, we searched for secret entrances, but with no luck. We decided to take a break, and make a camp. It was getting kind of late now, and Elsword made a fire with his magic. Raven went to collect more wood, Rena started to hunt for fruit in trees as sides to hour food we brought with us. Eve went somewhere to scan the area with Aisha. Which of course, left me and Chung alone.

"So Ara, could you tell me what you were so worried about?" Chung asked sincerely fixing something with his cannon and checking his disfrozens.

"W-well, I trust you so I'll tell. Last week when I came injured and brought the demons into the town? I almost died. And that was because of the shadow master. He weakened me, and sent waves of demons after me. If it hadn't been for you guys coming to my aid, I would have been dead. Don;t underestimate him Chung. He is a powerful being." I looked at Chung waiting for a response.

"Well, you were alone that time, and you didn't know his abilities. Now with the rest of us, we will be just fine! Don't worry Ara, and if something happens, I'll protect you." He said it so sincere, it warmed me to the toe. I gave him a hug, and he rubbed my back. It felt nice especially with the fire giving us more warmth.

"Thank you Chung, It means a lot to me, and I'm really glad I joined you guys," I said still in his warm embrace.

"No problem Ara, I'm always happy to help!" I pulled away and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He smiled rubbing the place I punched him in. I knew it didn't hurt him, and it actually hurt me more than it hurt him.

"You say that all the time my dear Chungy!" He blushed, and I did too trying not to look each other in the eyes, we sat in silence for a few minutes. But as I glanced up, I saw a dark figure creeping up behind Chung. I widened my eyes, and noticed it wasn't just my imagination.

"Chung! Behind you!" He whipped around, threw a grenade, and stepped back retrieving his destroyer, and he handed me my spear.

"Identify yourself!" Chung yelled, confident and in command. He pointed his destroyer at the figure, and he laughed. I recognized it.

"Ha! Okay lovebirds, the heir to the Seiker, who couldn't protect his father, and the weak little girl, who had to come to the elgang to survive our last encounter. Chung winced at The figures remark, and felt slightly enraged.

"I know it's you shadow master!" I yelled pointing my spear at him too now.

"Guess you already know." The shadow master revealed himself, and Chung's eyes widened.

"You're who we're looking for! Prepare to die! I won't let you harm a single soul in the city of Hamel!"

"What if I already did?" If demons can smirk, I bet he would be smirking right now. Chung let his guard down, and was confused but angry.

"What do you mean!" He yelled. I took his hand into mine, and whispered,

"Chung, don't be so reckless. He's powerful I told you."

"I can't let him harm Hamel."

"I know but you can't just charge recklessly like that."

"Then what do we do? The others aren't back yet."

"We'll have to hold him off until they get here." I felt nervous. Even with Chung I wasn't sure if we could hold this guy off. But we have to try. I went into my En form, while Chung went into berserk. Even through the helm, I could feel confidence radiating from him.

"Let's do this." And with that we charged into battle.

**Me: There all done :D**

**Rena: Man this chapter was all lovey dovey.**

**Me: Yeah I know I suck at writing those parts SORRY!**

**Elsword still in Sweeded: Man this chocolate tastes AWESOME!**

**Chung: FUUUUUUU GIVE ME SOME ELBOY!**

**Elsword: :P Over my dead body.**

**Chung: *Shrugs* Okay then. DREAD CHASE! **

**~2 hours later~**

***Missles finally reach Sweeden***

**Elsword: OH COME ON I HATE DREAD CHASE!**

**Rena: Oh hey Chung I got some of that Sweedish Chocolate for you!**

**Chung: :D niiiiice looks like I didn't need to kill you after all Elsword *munches on chocolate* THIS IS AMAZING!**

**Elsword: *dead connection lost with phone***

**Aisha: Oh well at least I don't have to be paired with him anymore**

**Raven: *revives Elsword*  
**

**Aisha: Q_Q WHY RAVEN WHY? ENERGY SPURT!**

**Me: In tag that one-hits so good thing we're no in tag-**

**Aisha: *teleports everyone to tag* ENERGY SPURT! AGAIN!  
**

**Everyone but aisha: *dies***

**Aisha: :P I'll revive the girls but guys are just stupid xD **


End file.
